If L met Izaya
by KaguraIzaya
Summary: This is a one shot Roleplay that myself and one of my friends did over Skype. It's what we think would happen if L from Deth Note met Izaya from Durarara


This is what me and my friend thinks would happen if 'L' from Death Note and 'Izaya Orihara' from Durarara ever met.

As I sat in my black leather office chair listening to the detective known as L, or Ryuzaki, I placed my elbows on my desk and spread my hands under my chin.

"But you see Ryuzaki-chan, that wouldn't be a problem for my skills as an informant" I smiled deviously at the black haired British detective. "After all, I love watching my little humans as they mindlessly go about there daily lives..."

"Izaya... I like to watch crimals try to run away but in the end all it takes is one slip up and i have everything i need..." He said in a rather bored tone.

I sighed, daydreaming about my humans... In particular a certain monster... Someone who you could hardly class as human infact. "I love to annoy my monster... Shizu-chan~ it entertains me when he's angry. He's expression whilst trying to throw objects at me is priceless." I retorted back at him.

In response I got the following. "Well by my calculations you spend most of your time just spinning on chairs and smashing phones."

I smirked at him "you know me well Ryuzaki-chan~" I watched him as he took a strawberry from the punett I placed in front of him and ate it.

"And by my instincts you sit around lazily watching a certain someone with pleasure on a TV screen... Whilst crushing your food and sitting in a way that wouldn't be considered normal in this world of pathetic humans... Let them destroy each other... It'll be fun to watch them do so..." As I spun round in my chair laughing at his expression... Which was more than funny... It was priceless.

"oh haha just because im suspiciose of some one of being a criminal and watching on a camra 24 house doesn't make me homosexual it's part of the job and as for you i beleave you have sexual tension of your so called monster" he looked at me with an expression that said he knew he was right. He honestly wasn't apart from one certain thing.

"At least I can relieve my sexual tension Ryuzaki-chan~ Which is more than what I can say for yourself..." I continued to spin in my chair and waited for a reply. I didn't get one. Instead I got an irritated look from the detective. "What was that? Am I right? Can't find anything to say back?"

Ryuzaki managed to stop my chair. In turn making me fall to the floor. "Poor little Izaya, vice president of a middle school model student at that was always alone with his books in the library while all the other kids played in the courtyard it's tragic really" the cheek of him. He sat in my chair.

"Stupid Brit" i mumbled as a I got off my floor by my desk. Luckily he didn't hear me. I didn't want him to handcuff me to be by his side all the time... I feel sorry for that kid... Light-chan...

"How could such a model student like you, Izaya, become someone as low as an informant?"

"My job isn't any of your concern... Besides, it helps me to watch over my precious humans..." I looked out of my window to see many people walking around Shinjiku, where my office/apartment is situated. I took out my switchblade and turned round to face the dark haired detective, putting the switchblade behind my back.

"Please. The work of a PI is much more enjoyable. It's a job that requires skill and please put that knife behind your back away please"

"Shit" I murmured under my breath. "Shouldn't you be back in Britain? I'm sure there are a few cases you could solve... Leave Ikebukero's problems to me... After all... I was born in Japan... You weren't. But either way... We are alike you and I... We both love to watch humans get crushed under responsibility and reality. We loved to watch them squirm under constant pressure"

"Yes, I'm not fully Japanese. There is however on thing different about our interest in society... I do my job for order. You do yours for chaos."

I laughed. "Chaos? You think that's what my job is about... I'm heartbroken that you would even think that... I do what I do for my humans... Nothing more..." I looked at him, sitting in my chair...

He looked back at me with a blank expression. "And how would you know one of you clients is a member of a mafia or a dictator or an assassin?"

I smirked. "It's easy... I have information on everyone... I know all my clients background information... I'm an imformant... Of course I know these things... I'm what most people call an underground informant... Which means I deal with things that go on in the background"

"And if they present you with a false background?" He replied with a bored tone again.

"Nobody can hide any information from me." I stated with a devilish grin to accompany my words. "Now if you don't mind... It's time to enrage the monster of Ikebukuro... So I'll be seeing you around, Ryuzaki-chan~" and with that I walked to the door connecting my apartment to my office collected my usual coat and shouted for 'L' to let him self out. Smirking as I walked the streets to find the protozoan Shizuo Heiwajima. Just waiting for my fun to begin.


End file.
